Status Effects
Status Effects are a mechanic in Dead by Daylight which give certain buffs and nerfs to players. Status Effects List Blindness: Blindness is a negative status effect for Survivors which prevents them from seeing most auras. Blindness usually lasts for 60 seconds in most add-ons. Entering Lockers also afflicts the survivor with Blindness. Auras from Jigsaw Boxes, Pools of Devotion, Alarm Clocks, as well as bubble notifications such as those from Madness and a survivor being hooked are not affected by Blindness. Bloodlust: Bloodlust is a positive status effect for killers where after a certain amount of time in a chase has passed, the killer will gain speed boosts. There are three tiers of Bloodlust. After 15 seconds have passed during a chase uninterrupted by attacks, stuns, or by kicking pallets, tier 1 will progress. Here the Killer's movement speed is increased by .2 m/s or 5%. Tier 2 will progress after another 15 seconds after tier 1, bringing the total to 30 seconds. Here the killer's movement speed will be increased by .4 m/s or 10%. Tier 3 will progress after another final 15 seconds after tier 2, bringing the total to 45 seconds. Here the killer's movement speed will be increased by .6 m/s or 15%. Broken: Broken is a negative status effect for survivors which prevents them from healing themselves to healthy as long as they are broken. An icon will appear by their survivor icon in the HUD identifying them as Broken. Survivors who are broken can still be healed from dying to injured. Instant Healing effects do not override Broken. Adrenaline's effects will only take effect once Broken has subsided. Deep Wounds: Deep Wounds is a negative status effect for survivors which will apply a bleed out timer on survivors. If survivors fail to mend their deep wounds within the time limit, they will instantly be put into the dying state. Deep Wounds does not tick down in the killers Terror Radius or while mending. Endurance: Endurance is a positive status effect for survivors which protects them from being affected by the next attack. If attacked while endured, the survivor will glow white and receive a speed boost as if they were hit normally. Exhausted: Exhausted is a negative status effect for survivors which prevent them from using Haste applying perks for a short duration. Exposed: Exposed is a negative status effect for survivors which will make any attacks to those survivors while exposed instantly put them into the dying state. Haste: Haste is a positive status effect available for all players. Haste will increase the movement speed of players for a short duration. Haste usually applies the Exhausted status effect after use. Hemorrhage: Hemorrhage is a negative status effect for survivors which makes their bleeding rate much faster, and makes bloodstains last longer. Hindered: Hindered is a negative status effect for survivors which slows down their movement speed for a short duration. Infected: Infected is a negative status effect for survivors which infects them with a contagious disease they can spread to objects and other survivors. After being infected for long enough the survivor will review the Broken status effect. In order to heal infection one must cleanse themselves at a fountain. Infection can only be applied by The Plague. Luck: Luck is a positive status effect for survivors which affects their unhook success rate, trap disarm success rate, and chest searches. Madness: Madness is a negative status effect for survivors which can only be applied to them by The Doctor. Madness will perform varying effects at different stages. Some of these effects include hallucinations, occasional screaming, and the misplacement of skill check locations. Mangled: Mangled is a negative status effect for survivors which increases the time it takes to perform the healing action. Oblivious: Oblivious is a negative status effect for survivors which makes whoever is afflicted with it unable to hear the killers Terror Radius and are not susceptible to the effects of Terror Radius related perks. Undetectable: Undetectable is a positive status effect for killers which removes their Terror Radius and Red Stain while the status effect is applied. Trivia * Some status effects are built in to certain killers powers, such as Madness for The Doctor, Exposed for The Shape and The Ghost Face, Infection and Broken for The Plague, and Deep Wounds for The Legion. * While the perk Knock Out doesn't afflict survivors with Blindness, it does still prevent them from seeing the auras of dying survivors when beyond a certain range. Category:Game Mechanics